Cries of the heart
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: Amu was abused by her parents and her ex-boyfriend one of her best friends Yuuki saved her from her parents now she goes to cross academy and Ikuto one of the pureblooded vampire brothers is in love with Amu can love really heal the scars of her heart?
1. Abuse and Torment

Cries of the heart

Yet again this is another Amuto Vampire fanfic. Only this is consists of Zeki so Tadamu and Kaki fans please no flaming. By the way this fanfic is probably going to be very emotional and not everything is just like it is in the animes. Hope you enjoy I don't own Shugo chara or Vampire knight.

Amu's POV

I sat in the corner of my room yet again today. As tears stained my cheeks and I yet again ended up cutting myself. My parents never loved me. They used to make me knell on raw rice for hours a few times, smacked me around with a belt, punched and kicked me and they made me sleep in an old, dirty, leaky, cold attic. I went through this routinely until about 2 years ago when I was 14. My best friend Yuuki finally told me that I could live with her and her adoptive father. She like me was also abused by her biological parents. Only now that Yuuki and I are 16 and we're transferring to cross academy. Which Kaien is the chairman to the school. It's called cross academy but, that wasn't the reason why I cut myself. The reason I cut myself was because my parents called me. They were drunk and they started joking about how they abused me. I for endured their cruel jokes. One reason probably being that it was one of those few times I actually got a call from them. I then laid on my bed and cried as I let sleep take me. That morning I woke up and got ready for school. Kaien lived in a house near school campus. Which means that I only have to walk less than a block to school. As I was walking into the school a lot of people stared at me. They also stared at Yuuki who was not too far from me. I was too busy looking at my schedule when I bumped into someone and I fell.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." I said as was brushing myself off. When I looked up I saw a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes. It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was smirking at me.

"Wow pinky is throwing herself at me already?" He teased as his smirk grew wider. I was about to reply when Yuuki stepped in front of me.

"Ikuto leave her alone she just got here." She said

"Wow Yuuki it's been so long and you're still defending Amu?" Ikuto teased

"Now, now Ikuto leave them alone you guys aren't little kids anymore." Kaname said as he approached us.

"Good morning Kaname." Yuuki and I said in unison

"Good morning Yuuki, Amu." Kaname replied

"Well Yuuki, Amu it's been awhile and I'm still surprised you two can put up with Kaname." Zero said as they approached us from behind. Ikuto, Kaname, and Zero have known Yuuki and I since we were both 5 years old. There about almost a year older than us. Which means we've known them a little more than 11 years. Ikuto, Zero, and Kaname are brothers. Utau is also another friend of ours and she dates Kukai. Utau nor Kukai are related to Ikuto or his brothers. Kukai and Utau also go to Cross academy.

"Hiya Amu-Chan Yuuki-chan." Utau said as she hugged us. Kukai was right behind her.

"So what classes do you have first?" Kaname asked.

"Um I have history first." I said

"I have math." Yuuki said

"Well Amu I guess I'll escort you to class." Ikuto said with another smirk. Just as the bell rang we heard someone scream from upstairs. We all ran and saw a girl on the floor bleeding. Yuuki, Utau, and I immediately ran to the girls. We noticed the boys were standing back with pained looks on their faces. Aidou and Senri weren't too far away. In fact they were walking away and they were about to turn the corner when Yuuki yelled.

"DID YOU TWO DO THIS?" but they were gone the girl looked as if she was going to lose consciousness. A teacher quickly came and took the girl to the infirmary. The guys quickly grabbed us and rushed to class. Ikuto was sitting behind me. And another one of my friends Rima was sitting next to me. Her long curly golden blonde locks were flowing down her back. She hugged me and we started discussing what happened in the hall moments ago. I glanced back and I noticed Ikuto still had a pained expression on his face. When it was finally time for lunch Yuuki, Utau, Rima, Ikuto, his brothers and I were sitting at one table together. Unfortunately I got a phone call that ruined my day. It was my parents. When I saw the number that was calling on my phone I instantly froze.

"Amu what's wrong?" Yuuki asked worriedly. I hesitantly responded.

"Um nothing i–it's just that I um have to go take a call, I'll be right back." With that I quickly walked outside. I sat on the ground with my back against a tree. I slowly answered my phone.

"H-Hello?" I answered while stuttering.

"Aw it's our little cherry blossom. I wanted to call to make sure you still remembered all the fun your father and I had while beating you." My mother said while hysterically laughing. As she kept tormenting me tears started to fall. I then hung up on her. Only to have her call back calling me an ungrateful bitch for hanging up on her. Before she hung up she told me that my ex-boyfriend Tadase s coming to see me. Then she hung up on me. This news yet again brought me to tears. The reason I broke up with Tadase was that he was abusive. My parents set me up with him on purpose so that he could abuse me. They watched a few times as he would slam me against a wall and kick me then he'd grab me by my hair and continuously punch and slap me. My parents would just sit there and laugh at me. Yuuki knew about Tadase but she couldn't do anything because my parents told Yuuki she wasn't allowed to come around our house while Tadase was there. With all these memories running around inside my head I grabbed a small blade from my bag and I cut my right arm. Suddenly I heard someone coming. It was Yuuki. She was running towards me. She told me that the chairman told Yuuki about Tadase coming. She kneeled down and hugged me tightly. She didn't notice the cut I just made or the blade because before she came I put it back in my bag.

"A-Amu I know Tadase is coming a-and I p-promise to keep him away from you." Yuuki stuttered as she was sobbing. She was worried about me because she knew that Tadase hurt me till I was almost pushed over the edge.

"Y-Yuuki w-why d-does it have t-to be t-this w-way." I stuttered because I too was crying. Everyone came but they didn't understand why we were crying. Only Rima knew about how Yuuki and I were abused. She bent down and hugged me and Yuuki. After a few minutes the bell rang for last period. Thankfully Yuuki, Rima, and I have the same last period class. After the last bell rang Yuuki and I went to our dorm room. The chairman let me and Yuuki have a dorm room instead of us always walking home while everyone else had a dorm. It was a nice dorm room that Yuuki and I shared together. Yuuki is like a sister to me. We each have our room. That night I yet again cut myself and cried myself to sleep.

Ikuto's POV

My dorm room isn't too far away from Amu's. I could a shallow scent of Amu's blood. When we were younger Amu would have sleepovers with all of us in the dorms. I use to notice strange bruises on her arms and legs. Along with small cuts or marks on her face. I knew someone did it to her. After a while I started to notice consistent and very similar cuts on her right arm. With my abilities I sometimes use to go to her house from a tree I watched the abuse she endured. It broke my heart and what was worse was that if I would have interfered I could've killed Amu or her parents. I've been deeply in love with Amu since that day I saw her when she was five. Only I had to control over my vampire abilities before I could help her. Yuuki was able to help her which made me happy. Only her parents still call Amu and torment her on how they use to abuse her. I once found o blade in her bathroom with Amu's scent on it. I know Amu cuts herself and I once stole her blade without her knowing. And yet she got another one. I've sometimes purposely slept next Amu and wiped away her tears as she slept. If I were to go to her room I might bite her. Although it won't turn her I still don't want to bite her. Over time Amu and I became close friends. Unfortunately the kiddy king is coming and if he lays a hand on Amu I'm going to lose it. I hate to see Amu as hurt as she used to be. She's my everything. Her kind and loving heart has always been there for me. And even if her scent is dangerously intoxicating I've learned to control myself. Her golden orbs look lovingly into mine. When she used to cry I'd hold her till she felt better. It hurt me to see her that way but even when she felt hurt she still would see if was okay or if I were upset she'd be right there to comfort me with her warm smile. And I've loved her for so long, but being realistically why would Amu love a vampire like me? Zero and Kaname fight over Yuuki but I'm pretty sure they feel like me. Either way I can't help how I feel about Amu.

Okay hope you liked it. Please review but please no flaming.


	2. Tears fall in the hospital

Okay I know it's really soon but here it is. Hope you like it. I don't own Shugo chara.

Yuuki's POV

As I walked outside to go to the garden before school starts with Amu I noticed that someone a little taller than Amu with blonde hair was approaching us. I immediately realized who it was. It was none other than Tadase Hotori. As he came closer I noticed a smirk plastered his smug face. His eyes were filled with anger and cruelty. I quickly tried to grab Amu and run but she was frozen in shock. Her eyes looked as if she was going to cry from fear.

"Hello Amy-chan how have you been?" Tadase asked as he smirked even bigger. I tried to pull Amu but one of Tadase's fangirls Saaya ran and pinned me to the wall. Then Amu tried to run but Tadase was faster and he kicked Amu so hard she fell. Then he slapped Amu hard. The impact was loud. Before she could react Tadase repeatedly kept kicking Amu. He grabbed Amu's hair and slammed her against a wall. And punched her several times. Amu stumbled but she managed to stand. Tadase kneed Amu in her stomach with a force so great she fell at the impact. He smacked and punched her more. I kept trying to get out of Saaya's hold but some of her friends helped her hold me down. They started punching and kicking me too till I was at almost at the point of gasping for air but, Amu's injuries were far worse. I was witnessing my best friend get beaten by Tadase. I kept seeing him kicking, punching, and slapping her around even more. She started bleeding. Her screams were soon muffled by Tadase's hand. He kicked hard in her stomach. Then yet again he punched Amu in the face. He picked her up by her hair and threw her against a wall with her face hitting the wall. Then Tadase kicked her hard in her back. Tadase bent down grabbed her ankles and dragged Amu to another wall. Tadase grabbed a branch and hit her stomach and her upper chest near her neck. He grabbed her hair again and yet again slammed her against a wall. Her chest hit the wall with an unbelievable force. She fell to the ground with her back on the floor and Tadase grabbed a textbook from Amu's bag and hit her stomach and chest with hit with great force each time. Amu started coughing and it sounded as if she was gasping for air. And with one last Punch he moved away. He ran away with Saaya and her friends not too far behind. I instantly ran to Amu. I kneeled down and looked at my friend. She was still coughing. I yelled in between my sobs

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Moments after I said that Utau, Kukai, and Rima came they kneeled down to look at Amu.

"Kukai hurry and go get help NOW!" Utau fiercely said. Kukai ran as fast as he could into the school. A few minutes later Kukai ran out with Ikuto, His brothers, and the chairman. Amu was half conscious. Ikuto looked as if he was about to break. The chairman knew that this was more than what the infirmary could do so he quickly called an ambulance. I had Amu's blood on my clothes and Amu's clothes were stained with blood as well. Ikuto and his brothers looked pained just like they did yesterday when that girl was bleeding that we helped. 4 minutes passed and the ambulance was finally here. Amu was put on a stretcher like me but what was different was that the paramedics had to put a face mask on Amu. Ikuto was the first person to go in the ambulance right after me and Amu. He sat in the ambulance right next to Amu. The chairman sat right next to me. Before we left Rima called a cab so that the others could meet us the hospital. I noticed some students were outside shocked and curious about what was happening. On the ride to the hospital Ikuto demanded I tell him who did this.

"T-Tadase d-did this." I stuttered. Saying that Ikuto looked angry was an understatement he looked beyond infuriated. I started crying again. As we got to the hospital the paramedics took Amu to the ICU. While I just had to be seen by a doctor. I was in the waiting room within 30 minutes. I saw all the others there too accept the chairman because he had to leave.

"I'm going to kill Tadase for this, Amu didn't deserve this." Ikuto said he punched a table.

"That little prick is gonna pay!" Utau said while she was pasting.

"Why did this have to happen to Amu?" Rima said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Rima don't cry, maybe if I was stronger I would've been able to save her." I said feeling ashamed.

"Yuuki this isn't your fault." Zero said trying to comfort me

"Yes Yuuki you were trapped and you too got hurt in the process of trying to save Amu." Kaname stated in a soft tone.

"I hope Amu's okay but she's strong she'll be okay." Kukai added after a few minutes of silence the doctor finally came out.

"Well good news your friend is going to be fine but she might have to stay in the hospital for a few days." The doctor said. As he said this we were all relieved.

"Can we see her?" Ikuto asked eagerly. The doctor nodded and Ikuto practically jumped out of his seat and almost ran to the ICU unit. We quickly followed. I was just relieved my friend was going to be okay.

Amu's POV

When I finally regained full consciousness I was in a hospital bed. There was an IV in my hand and I was in so much pain. A few seconds later Ikuto bursted into my room.

"Oh my god Amu I'm so happy you're alright." Ikuto said as he came to hug me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a fake smile.

"Amu I know Tadase did this and I promise I won't let him come near you." Ikuto said as he let go of me. Yuuki and the others came into the room.

"AMU I'M SO SORRY!" Yuuki said as she hugged me

"Yuuki don't apologize it's not your fault." I said with another fake smile. I think Yuuki and Ikuto could see through my fake smile because they're expressions were even more worried.

"Amu Tadase's gonna pay for this." Zero stated

"Aw so now I'm the bad guy well unfortunately that slut deserved it and her parents asked me give her a well-deserved beating." Tadase said from the doorway with a smirk yet again plastered on his face. My eyes widened in horror. Ikuto tensed up and got and was fairly close to Tadase.

"Listen here you little prick don't ever call Amu a slut and I think you're gonna be the next one in a hospital bed." Ikuto said

"And if that little slut Saaya decides to show herself around here she'll be joining you." Utau said with anger apparent in her voice Ikuto and Zero grabbed Tadase while Yuuki and Rima ran out of the room to get security. Ikuto punched Tadase hard in his smug face. I didn't want to watch so I covered my face but I still heard Ikuto, Zero, Kukai, and Utau beating the crap out of Tadase.

"How do you like getting crap beat out of you and you can't fight back?" Utau said and I heard a pound I think it was to his stomach. When I finally opened my eyes Tadase beaten to a pulp being carried away security guards. I also found out that Utau had my phone and it was calling.

"Um A-Amu i-it's your parents." She stuttered and she gave me my phone.

"H-hello?" I stuttered

"Oh Amu I hoped Tadase gave you the beating you deserved." I heard my mom say on the phone as she chuckled.

"I Heard Tadase put you in the hospital oh well that just goes to show how weak and pathetic you really are." My father said on the other line. At that point Tears were threatening to spill. At the moment when the first few tears fell Ikuto snatched the phone from me.

Ikuto's POV

I heard what her parents were saying. And the fact that they enjoyed that the Tadase bastard put her in the hospital was the last straw. I snatched the phone from Amu.

"Listen hear you send Tadagay to beat the crap out of your own daughter and put her in the hospital and you think it's funny then you guys really are sick. Don't call Amu anymore if you're gonna laugh at the things you put her through because frankly I'm sick of seeing her so upset about the things you do and say." I was beyond pissed. I couldn't bare to see Amu that way. I hung up the phone and turned to a very shocked Amu.

"Um w-why'd you do that?" she asked

"Because you don't deserve to be treated that way." I replied she stopped crying

"T-Thank you I thought I'd never get away from their tormenting." She said. Soon after that Amu fell asleep. The others didn't want to leave. And somehow it ended up that Yuuki and I stayed with Amu. Yuuki slept but because I'm a vampire going a few nights without sleep won't make me tired so 1 night without sleep won't do anything. Tomorrow came it was Friday and Yuuki and I spoke to the chairman and he allowed us to stay with Amu for the day. Around 3:30 all the others came in eagerly. Amu was happy. And seeing her smile for real mad me also smile with her. After a few days Amu was released from the hospital. We were happy for that. When we got back to school Amu found a bunch of 'Get well soon' and 'we miss you' cards. She shrugged and went in to her dorm. That day I vowed to protect her forever. I also snuck in her room got rid of the blade she had and I slept right next to the girl I love most. The girl that is my everything, Amu Hinamori.

Okay that's it hope you enjoyed and please review and no flaming.


	3. With pain comes hope

I know it's still really soon but I have so many ideas so here it is. Hope you like it and I don't own Shugo chara.

Ikuto's POV

It's been about a month since Amu got out of the hospital. She seems better and she hasn't gotten a new blade so she's not cutting herself anymore. Amu and I have been around each other a lot more. And the only thing that ruins it is that it's getting hard to control my thirst. I've never killed anyone for blood and I'm not planning to. I really don't want to bite Amu but her scent is addicting. The last thing I need is to get attached to Amu that way. Today couldn't get any worse and it's just the morning. I can smell Amu and she's on the other side of the school. I swear if I don't do anything about it soon then her scent will push me over my breaking point. At lunch Amu cut her thumb and it bled it didn't really affect my brothers as much as it did to me. And tonight Amu and I were hanging out at the chairman's house and on the way back to the dorms Amu fell on the concrete. She scraped her hand and it was bleeding. I completely lost control and pinned her to a tree. She questionably looked at me and then she looked in horror which probably meant that my eyes were no longer midnight blue but red. I licked Amu's neck and she shivered. Then I pierced her neck with my fangs.

"I-Ikuto s-stop y-you're h-hurting m-me." She stuttered but my impulsiveness took over and I gently covered her mouth with my hand. After a few minutes the thirst was gone and I withdrew my fangs. And my eyes changed back to their original color and my fangs were no longer visible.

"A-Amu I'm so sorry." I said as I looked into her golden orbs.

"Ikuto y-you're a vampire?" She questioned. I slowly and hesitantly nodded my head. And I told her my brothers were vampires too.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She questioned again

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't want you to be scared of me and my brothers are too." I answered.

"Ikuto are you insane why would I be scared of you? Ikuto I don't care if you're a vampire you've always been there for me. Ikuto I'll always be there for you don't forget that." Amu explained. She hugged me and suddenly I felt Amu's lips against my cheek. She kissed me on the cheek. She was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. She looked up at me and our faces were very close. Soon I closed the space between us and my lips gently pressed against her. After a while we finally went back to our dorms. The next day my brothers noticed Amu was wearing a new choker. So they probably knew why because Kaname and Zero were both pissed.

"Ikuto you mind telling us what happened last night." Kaname said.

"You bit Amu didn't you." Zero said through gritted teeth. I was about to answer when we heard Amu and Yuuki scream. We all ran to where the girls were.

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked but I noticed Yuuki and Utau on the floor bleeding with Amu and Rima kneeling down trying to stop the bleeding.

" It was Tadase and Saaya." Amu exclaimed. After that Rima ran to her bag trying to call someone but Nagi stopped her. And I grabbed Amu and pulled her away from Yuuki.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked. I didn't answer all I did was watch as Zero and Kukai carried Yuuki and Utau away probably back to the boy's dorms.

Amu's POV

~Flashback~ a few minutes ago

Yuuki, Utau, Rima and I were walking out of the school when Saaya and her friends came out of the trees. Two tackled me and Rima . I watched as Saaya and another attacked Yuuki and Utau. One pulled Yuuki's ankles and Yuuki fell to the ground. She yelled but the other girl slapped Yuuki and covered her mouth. Saaya grabbed a huge stick and hit Utau in several different places and she started bleeding. Utau started coughing a lot. Saaya grabbed Yuuki's hair and dragged her to the concrete scraping Yuuki's hands, and legs. Saaya then kicked Yuuki in her stomach a few times making Yuuki cough and cry out in pain only to have the other girl cover her mouth again. Saaya kicked Yuuki in the chest a few times. Saaya grabbed Yuuki's hair again until Yuuki was kneeling then Saaya dragged Yuuki to a tree near and she slammed Yuuki against a tree and Yuuki's back hit the tree and she fell. Yuuki and Utau tried their best to crawl but they only got a little close to me when Saaya kicked Yuuki's back and Yuuki fell. Saaya kicked Utau one more time then she all four girls kicked me once each until they ran off. I ran as best as I could until I saw I was covered in blood from checking on Yuuki. I realized that Yuuki and Utau needed help cry."

~End of flashback~

Ikuto explained to me that his brothers were going to take care of them so we don't have to go back to the hospital. The next morning they were better just a bit bruised and sore but they were much better I guess it's because Ikuto's brothers are vampires. Unfortunately not all was well. Tadase's friend Kairi has transferred to our school. He sometimes use to help Tadase beat me. And 3 days after he transferred to our school he repeated the past. I was walking down an empty hall when Kairi came and continuously shoved me into a wall. I was in so much pain.

"Here's a message from Tadase." He said as he kicked me in my stomach. He grabbed my arm and flung me to a wall and I was near a flight of stairs. He kicked my side and slapped me in my face. He ran off and I was left there in so much pain. After a few minutes I built up the strength to move. I went to the infirmary. After I got there the nurse asked me what happened. I lied and said I fell. She took care of me.

Yuuki's POV

I noticed Amu wasn't in class and then the headmaster told me that Amu was in the infirmary so I ran to the infirmary and bursted through the door. Luckily the nurse wasn't there.

"Amu what happened to you?" I questioned.

"I um fell." Amu responded.

"That's a lie I can tell now tell us the truth" I demanded.

"I-It was K-Kairi." Amu stuttered.  
>"W-What?" I was in shock but Amu quickly asked us not to tell Ikuto or the others. A part of me wanted to keep it a secret but I couldn't do that to Ikuto. Amu might hate me for it but Ikuto deserves to know the truth. And at lunch Amu was still in the infirmary and I had to tell Ikuto the truth.<p>

"Hey Yuuki where's Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Um well she's in the infirmary." I admitted.

"What why?" He asked tensing up.

"Well um Kairi beat her up in the hall." I exclaimed. And almost instantly Ikuto got up and practically ran towards the infirmary.

Amu's POV

Ikuto came right in during lunch and I knew that Yuuki had to have told him.

"Amu are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine." I replied. Ikuto rushed over and hugged me. And I started crying.

"I-Ikuto w-why i-is e-everything like this?" I asked rhetorically.

"Amu it's okay I'm here." Ikuto reassured me. Being in Ikuto's arms made me feel better and I was happy he was there for me. Having him be here for me makes it seem like all the pain I've been feeling for so long is going to get better.

Okay that's it and if there's anyone reading this please review bye for now.


	4. Saving leads to feeling more

Okay so if you got my private messages I have a proposition for the reviewers to any of my stories. I am having a bit of writers block but instead of taking an extremely long break from my writing I'll let my readers help. So it's simple the first person to private message me about this story with a great idea that fits the story I'll let them help me write the next 2 chapters so good luck. Here is what you guys have waited a long time for hope you like.

Amu's POV

Yesterday I got a call from my mom saying that if I don't go to the house then they'll come here. It's been a few days since the incident with Kairi happened. Since today is Saturday I left early before anyone woke up. I wrote a note for Yuuki so when she woke up she knew where I'd be. I can't lie to her so I told her the truth but, hopefully by the time she or anybody woke up I'd already be on my way home. So this morning I left at 7 in the morning.

Yuuki's POV

I woke up abruptly this morning to the sound of the door closing. I thought Amu went to get breakfast or something so I washed up and brushed my teeth when I got out the bathroom I saw a note on the dresser closest to my bed. The note said…

Dear Yuuki,

I got a call yesterday from my mom saying if I don't go to their house then they'll come here and we both know what'll happen if they do, so to avoid that I went to them. I'll be okay and I should be back by 9 o' clock so don't worry.

Love, Amu

As soon as I was done reading the letter I dropped it got dressed and ran to the headmaster. He wasn't in his office so there was only one other person who knew what Amu was going through. Ikuto, I ran as fast as I could to his room without waking up anyone. I was successful at that until I got to his dorm room. He lived in 1 huge dorm with his brothers. I knocked so hard it almost felt like I was going to break down the door. And I guess that angered Ikuto.

"Yuuki it's 7 in the morning on a Saturday what-" He said until I cut him off.

"Amu went home to her parents." I stated.

"What why? Is she okay?" Ikuto questioned. Zero and Kaname started o wake up when Ikuto quickly got ready and started getting dressed. He left and as we started going to Amu's parent's house. When we got there we heard a lot of crashing and banging.

Amu's POV

When I got to my parent's house Tadase was there. He had a sadistic smirk plastered on his face similar to my parents. I already knew what this meant. I tried to run but my mother was already behind me and locked the door. And when I turned back around I saw Tadase right in front of me. Before I could say a word he had slapped me. I was in shock so before I was able to respond he kicked me to the ground and a chair that I was trying to grab to catch me from falling fell too. He kicked my side making me whimper in pain and as I tried to crawl away I tipped over a coat rack and it hit my back while it fell. Honestly I was in a lot of pain but had my parents came to the school they would've dragged me back home and it would've ended up a lot worse. As Tadase continued to hit me several different ways my parents sat there and laughed at my misery. As minutes had passed it seemed like hours. All I wanted was for this humiliation to end. And almost instantly it's like my wish came true because someone bursted through the door. My vision was a bit blurry but I recognized the two figures as Ikuto and Yuuki. I'm glad they came but worried about what my parents will do. My parents tried to kick Ikuto out but that made him extremely infuriated. He even made _me _feel a little bad for them. He seemed scary and I mean he broke down the door with his foot. His eyes turned from the regular midnight blue that they usually are to a dark red. He bared his fangs at my parents and Tadase. And I know Yuuki saw that I'm pretty sure she knows he's a vampire. Yuuki also saw his expression so I think even she wanted to stay away but she went over to me and saw I was having trouble standing. Ikuto did too and that made him even more angry. My parents and Tadase almost ran away but they backed away until they reached the other side of the house.

"Amu are you okay?" Ikuto asked me as he calmed down.

"Y-Yea" I said as I tried but failed when I stumbled. Ikuto then carried me bridal-style. It surprised both me and Yuuki but before I said anything Yuuki asked him one question which probably changed the way she sees him.

"I-Ikuto are you a vampire?"

"Yes Yuuki I am and so are my brothers but for our sakes along with Amu's please don't tell anyone." Ikuto answered.

"Amu you knew?" Yuuki asked kindly which reassured me but surprised me because she kind of acted like it was a normal conversation.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered. A few minutes after we left my parent's house we saw Zero, Kaname, Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagi. Everyone looked at me but I'm pretty sure they didn't want to ask. A little while I was still being carried by Ikuto and we all stopped.

"Look we need to tell you all something." Zero said as he, Kaname, Kukai, and Ikuto ( with me still in his arms) stood in front of the others.

"What is it?" Utau asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well um Ikuto, Zero, Kaname and I are all Vampires." Kukai said nervously. They didn't believe him until Yuuki and I told them and they could tell we were all completely serious. After we got back to the dorms all of the others went to their rooms while Ikuto insisted on helping me with my bruises and cuts so I had no choice. Honestly I think I'm starting to like him more than a friend but he probably likes someone else.

Okay so that's it don't forget to Private message me. Challenge's deadline is February 25. Good luck!


End file.
